McFist's Automated Anarchy
by Jet556
Summary: Having turned the Ninja into a monster, Hannibal McFist now makes his move to conquer Norrisville believing that the Ninja will not dare fight him as one that is to be feared and hunted. Yet still the Ninja does show up and when all is done there shall be a death.
1. Rampage

**Welcome everyone to this new story. Enjoy and review.**

 **Rampage**

In what was best described as a tripod from the H. G. Wells classic "War of the Worlds", McFist rampaged through the streets of Norrisville. The Ninja himself was now a monster, an Anthropoid, to be hunted and feared. What could he possibly do to stop Hannibal McFist? Today, he would personally conquer Norrisville without any other robots only his tripod was what he needed! By the end of the day he would have conquered Norrisville like how the Nubians had conquered Egypt!

McFist did either forget or was not aware of one thing however. The Nubians who had conquered Egypt eventually lost it, the native Egyptians had retaken their great land only to once more be conquered by the Persians and making the Land of the Pharaohs nothing more but a province to the Achaemenid Empire, which the native Egyptians did win back then lose again to the Persians until finally the liberating Macedonians of Alexander the Great did arrive and put an end to Persian tyranny and Egypt did prosper under Macedonian rule until it was finally conquered by the Romans for centuries to come. McFist should have chosen someone else to compare himself to.

Better he had compared himself to the Normans who had conquered England, taking it from the Saxon villains that had cheated their Duke William of the throne that his Saxon cousin Edward the Confessor, who had been King of England, had promised him. Alas, the Saxon nobles for all of their evil ways could not allow one who was not a Saxon to sit upon the throne of England be he cousin of the late Confessor or not. They did instead elect Edward's brother-in-law Harold Godwinson, the son of Edward's archenemy whom Edward had sworn that the blood of Godwin must never sit upon the throne of England. The descendants of William the Conqueror had never lost England. Better McFist had compared himself to the Normans who had held on to what they had conquered.

But McFist had failed history. He thought William Wallace had been one of the most influential monarchs of the Zulu kingdom and that Shaka was a Scottish knight who became one of the main leaders during the Wars of Scottish Independence for example. In other words he mixed the two up completely.

Still, being someone who had failed history McFist did forget something most crucial. When it came to conquerors, be they good or evil, they would always be opposed in their conquest.

Thus did the Ninja appear, still an anthropoid, but always a hero no matter what he looked like.


	2. A Death

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **A Death**

As McFist and the Ninja fought, the tripod started to lose control. With only three legs it was often only upon two while it tried to remain balance while the fighting went on inside it.

Still the two combatants showed this absolutely no mind. They merely kept on fighting.

"I am going to put an end to you once and for all!" cried the Ninja.

"Not if I put an end to you first!" returned McFist.

They fought and they fought and they still fought. Every time they fought the tripod would continue to remain in balance. It might have been on autopilot now but even then it needed everyone inside to remain still so it did not topple over.

It was ultimately this that caused a death. It not the Ninja that died. Nor was it McFist. Rather it was the brain in McFist's robotic arm.

But yet there another death. Not a literal one but rather a metaphorical one. When the tripod toppled, McFist thrown into a lake in Norrisville, when he surfaced it was soon explained to everyone who Hannibal McFist really was and this time there was no Sorcerer to be used as a scapegoat.


	3. McFist Arrested

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **McFist Arrested**

Despite attempting to pin the blame on the now dead brain in his robotic arm, Hannibal McFist was arrested. The authorities were initially on their way to arrest him for tax evasion, forgery, involvement in a Ponzi scheme, making a film without a permit, receiving stolen goods and trying to pitch killer robots to anarchists but now could arrest him for borderline terrorist actions.

To the citizens of Norrisville, they found it somewhat amusing that for all that Hannibal McFist had done and hidden from them, it was ultimately the addition of something they learned about after he was defeated that had resulted in his arrest for him. He was not as much a broken pedestal as one would have thought.

The elder McFist brother, Terry, was reluctant to take over again but this time he was ready without falling into the insanity he had the previous time. Under him a new age was ushered in for McFist Industries and it was a great one.

As for Willem Viceroy III, he quickly found himself on the run. His boss was in jail and McFist had let out word about who the one who had built everything he ever used to terrorize Norrisville out of hopes that it would keep him from going to jail. Needless to say it failed on McFist's end.

But still the Ninja was trapped in the body of an anthropoid. He was left to wonder if ever he would be able to regain his human form.

 **The End**


End file.
